Energy Shield
Energy Shield / Energy Barrier is a technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. Overview This is a result of using very advanced ki manipulation to compress the energy to the point of being hermetically sealed so that nothing more than voices (in an atmosphere) or low energy photons, such as visible light, can pass through it. It seems that anyone who can use ki can use the technique, however it may require some practice. Depending on the strength of the user, an energy shield can be strong enough to completely withstand being caught in the destruction of a planet, as demonstrated by Broly's first use of his infantile powers during Frieza's Genocide against the Saiyans. Energy Shield is first seen when Goku uses on while charging a one-handed Kamehameha during his second battle against King Piccolo. Later, Goku uses an energy shield as an adult to protect himself from the combined energy waves of Daiz and Cacao.Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, 1990 Gohan uses it to stop him, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone during the Garlic Jr. Saga, although this was most likely a stronger version as it was able to stop them from being pulled in the slightest. Future Gohan also uses an Energy Shield, called Evil Barrier, when he fights the androids for the second time in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. It is also seen in one of Vegeta's flashbacks being used by his father, King Vegeta. After being absorbed by Super Buu, Vegito used a skin-level Energy Shield to prevent him from being completely assimilated into the monster. This technique is called Saiyan Shield in the ''Raging Blast'' series. Lord Slug used an Energy Shield to counter Goku's first blast on him in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Broly (as a baby, no less) uses it to save himself and his father, Paragus from a dying Planet Vegeta. Broly's energy shield even allows him (and others if he chooses) to survive in the vacuum of space (or even within molten lava). The only technique used by Dr. Raichi in the OVA Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, is the barrier. The Destron Gas Machine he sent in West City also is protected by cybernetic Energy Shield which is capable of supporting even the power of Vegeta's Photon Bomber. Both Bojack and Cooler in his final form have a psychic energy shield technique called Psycho Barrier. It is seen several times in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, first when Gohan uses it to shield Goten, Videl, and Trunks from one Broly's energy blasts; later Broly again uses it to escape from a sea of lava, and lastly, he briefly attempts to use it to block Gohan, Goten, and Goku's Family Kamehameha, but breaks apart and is rocketed towards the Sun and is defeated. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta emits an Energy Barrier from his hands in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect civilians from Hirudegarn's Gigantic Flame breath. Types of Energy Barrier Android Barrier Red Ribbon Androids have their own version of the Energy Shield known as the Android Barrier. The Android Barrier was first used by Android 17 (his is bluish-green in color) to block Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. Android 18 is also equipped with an Android Barrier (hers is pink in color), though she rarely uses it. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 15 used the Android Barrier to protect himself from Future Trunks' Continuous Energy Bullets. Super Android 13 is also equipped with an Android Barrier (used in video games, his is red in color, same as his ''ki'' attacks). Semi-Perfect Cell used a barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference. Perfect Cell uses an even stronger barrier version (the largest of all barrier techniques), called the Perfect Barrier, during the Cell Games. In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 retains his original barrier, but it also seems to gains the ability to absorb ki-based attacks (the barrier is invisible during this process), this is called the Absorption Barrier. Android 18 can use the barrier in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden to defend herself against super attacks. In the ''Budokai'' series and Super Dragon Ball Z, the barrier is called Energy Field, and is used by both Android 17, Android 18, and Cell (in his second and later transformations). In the ''Budokai'' series, both Android 17 and Android 18 have it as an offensive move that expands outward to attack the opponent. In the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, Android 17 performs the technique whenever he is summoned, and Android 18 and Android 20 can use it for defense under the generic name of Ki Shield as part of the game's mechanics. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Android 17 and Android 18 can charge an energy shield in their hands and use it offensively; this is called Pinpoint Energy Shield. The androids can also use energy shields in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, and Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Super Buu can use the Energy Field after absorbing Perfect Cell. Magic/Mystical The evil wizard Babidi has a green/yellow energy shield called Wizard Barrier. Only in the anime, Majin Buu uses a similar barrier, called Protective Bubble, to protect himself when the Earth's Military attacked him. Tapion's Hero's Flute can produce a blue energy shield if a specific tune is played. Through her mystical powers of the air, Oceanus Shenron is able to create a powerful modality impenetrable shield (actually semi-impenetrable because its weak point is the eye of the hurricane). She calls it Invisible Forcefield, and uses it to fend off all kinds of offensive and energy attacks. Robotic/mechanical Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield/barrier which is generated by his robotic body and is simply called Barrier. The Pilaf Machine has a white-blue shield/barrier, called Pilaf Barrier. Users *Goku *Gohan/Future Gohan (Evil Barrier, Tenma Defense) *Pilaf Machine (Pilaf Barrier; mechanical) *Dr. Wheelo (Barrier; mechanical) *Namekian WarriorDragon Ball Z episode 47, "Namek's Defense" *Vegeta *Cooler (Psycho Barrier) *Android 18/Future Android 18 (Android Barrier) *Android 17/Future Android 17 (Android Barrier) *Android 15 (Android Barrier) *Super Android 13 (Android Barrier) *Dr. Raichi (Dark Spirits) *Semi-Perfect Cell / Perfect Cell (Energy Field / Perfect Barrier) *Broly (knew it as a baby) *Bojack (Psycho Barrier) *Babidi (Wizard Barrier) *Majin Buu (Wizard Barrier; Anime only) *Super Buu (Energy Field; after absorbing Cell, in Budokai 2 only) *Vegito (Saiyan Shield, used to keep himself from being absorbed by Super Buu) *Tapion (Hero's Flute, produced via a playing a special tune on his magic ocarina) *Majuub (used to keep himself from being digested by Baby Vegeta) *Super 17 (Android Barrier & invisible Absorption Barrier) *Oceanus Shenron (Invisible Forcefield) Trivia *There are some techniques where the user's ki aura is used both for attack and defense. For example, the Nova Strike executed by Frieza, the Gigantic Slam executed by Broly, and Buu Rocket performed by Kid Buu, whose performances and functions of both the missiles are similar. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive techniques